Only You
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Hanya kau yang mengingatnya. Hanya kau yang mengucapkannya. Hanya kau yang tahu isi hatiku. Hanya kau seorang./"Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel,"/Birthday fic for Ciel/AloCiel/RnR?/DLDR!/No Yaoi. Just Shonen-ai.


**Only You**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**Rate : **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Romance

**Warning! **Sho-ai, OOC, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

14 Desember.

Hari di mana aku dilahirkan.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang spesial bagiku. Tapi sayangnya hari ini berjalan seperti hari-hariku yang lain. Sama sekali tak ada yang spesial.

Para pelayanku bersikap seperti biasa. Tak ada satupun yang mengucapkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku. Aku rasa mereka sudah melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang mengingatnya.

Hari sudah beranjak siang tapi aku masih malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari banyaknya hal yang aku pikirkan.

Aku menggulingkan badanku ke samping. Aku menatap jendela besar di hadapanku. Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Burung-burung terbang dengan senangnya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Itu pasti Sebastian. Dengan malas aku mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Nona Elizabeth menunggu anda di bawah," ucap Sebastian. Tch, kenapa anak berisik itu harus datang, sih?

Aku menghela napas, "Suruh ia pulang. Aku malas bertemu dengannya,"

Sebastian sedikit kaget atas jawabanku. Tapi ia langsung membungkuk kemudian undur diri.

Aku menarik selimutku hingga menutupi wajahku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku mengusirnya. Bisa saja ia ingin mengucapkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku.

Aku dapat mendengar suara Elizabeth yang menolak untuk pulang. Suaranya benar-benar membuatku pusing. Suaranya yang _cempreng_ itu memenuhi seluruh mansion ini.

Dengan berat hati aku turundari tempat tidurku. Aku berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Aku meremas rambutku yang berantakan—berharap dapat menghilangkan sakit di kepalaku.

"Elizabeth," aku memanggil orang yang telah membuatku pusing itu dengan nada kesal.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth malah berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku—tak peduli dengan kekesalanku aku padanya. Tch, ingin sekali rasanya aku melenyapkan eksistensi orang ini dari muka bumi. Tapi bagaimanapun ia, ia tetap sepupuku. Keluargaku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. "Ciel, tadi Alois menitipkan ini padaku," ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari saku bajunya lalu memberikannya padaku. "Ia tak mengizinkanku untuk membukanya, jadi aku tak tahu apa isinya,"

Alisku berkerut. Tanpa kusadari semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua belah pipiku.

"Ciel? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah," Elizabeth meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipiku. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lepaskan," aku melepas paksa tangan Elizabeth dari wajahku. Raut wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Bahkan ia jauh lebih khawatir. Aku mendengus kesal. Ia terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mataku.

"Ciel? Kau yakin?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hal itu membuatku risih.

"Ya, aku yakin. Sangat yakin," aku berbalik membelakanginya. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu,"

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kamar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Elizabeth menghentikanku.

"Ciel, tunggu dulu!" ia berlari mengejarku dan menarik tanganku—membuatku berhenti berjalan.

"Apa lagi?" aku benar-benar sangat kesal.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," ia memberi jeda beberapa detik. "Alois bilang ia akan datang nanti. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Wajahku kembali bersemu merah. Aku kira Elizabeth akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi ada sedikit kebahagiaan. Alois akan datang menemuiku. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Terserah sajalah. Aku tak peduli ia mau datang atau tidak," aku kembali berjalan ke arah kamar. Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu, aku tersenyum kecil. Aku senang ia akan datang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung membuka kotak pemberian Alois. Baru saja aku membuka ikatan pitanya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Aku segera menyembunyikan kotak itu di tempat yang tak dapat terlihat oleh orang yang masuk nanti.

Terlihat sosok Maylene yang masuk setelah kupersilahkan masuk. Ia kemudian membungkuk. "_Bocchan_, makan siang sudah siap,"

Aku mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan ia keluar. Aku ingin mengganti bajuku yang belum kuganti sejak tadi malam. Aku masih memakai piyamaku.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, aku segera turun ke bawah. Sepertinya Elizabeth sudah pulang. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih di sini. Baguslah, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengusirnya lagi.

Harum masakan yang dibuat Sebastian langsung menyapaku saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang makan. Perutku sudah mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian minta diisi.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makanku. Dengan perlahan aku menyantap hidangan makan siangku.

Setelah selesai makan, Sebastian mengingatkanku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sama sekali belum kusentuh hari ini. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan langsung beranjak ke ruang kerjaku.

Berjam-jam berlalu dan akhirnya aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku dan bersandar di sandaran kursi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung berlari masuk tanpa permisi. Awalnya aku kesal. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang datang, aku langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Ciel!" Alois langsung memelukku dengan erat. Wajahku kembali memerah. Tanpa kusadari aku membalas pelukannya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku erat—tak ingin melepaskanku. "Maaf aku terlambat. Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel,"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau belum terlambat. Kaulah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya untukku. Terimakasih,"

Alois tersenyum senang. "Apapun untukmu,"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membuka hadiah pemberianku?" Alois memiringkan kepalanya. Cangkir tehnya ia letakkan kembali di meja.

Aku meneguk teh di cangkirku. "Aku belum membukanya,"

"Syukurlah," wajah Alois terlihat lega.

Aku menatapnya heran, "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku memberikan kotak yang salah," Alois memamerkan jejeran giginya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aku menghela napas, "Kau ini,"

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**A/N : ** Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-136, Ciel! Ternyata kau sudah tua, ya? Semoga hubunganmu dengan sememu semakin akur.

Maaf hadiahnya telat. Kemarin itu UAS, jadinya saya gak bisa menyentuh komputer. Untungnya hari ini bisa dipublish.

Maaf kalau OOC atau ada typo, saya udah lama gak nulis di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Bagi yang masih menunggu update-an cerita saya yang berjudul Kōhai gakkō de koi, saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan. Saya terlalu lama main di fandom KHR jadinya susah nulis di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Tapi saya akan berusaha melanjutkan.

Saya bersedia menerima kritik, saran, maupun flame. Tapi bagi yang nge-flame, saya gak tanggung jawab kalau saya malah ikut terbawa emosi dan malah memarahi anda. Jadi lebih baik cari aman.


End file.
